


Kittyeon

by thoroughlynerdy



Category: VIXX
Genre: Gen, kitty fairy hakyeon as created by Jonog is amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-20 06:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoroughlynerdy/pseuds/thoroughlynerdy
Summary: This is basically an alternate to how they meet and spend their first night together.written for the prompt "neo, something based on tiny kitty hakyeon (Jonog's art)"
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: 2019 party!





	Kittyeon

**Author's Note:**

> Please. Please. Go look at [Jonog's art](https://twitter.com/jonotachibana/status/1200807485424066561) that inspired me to write this and shower Jonog with all of your love. Tiny Kittyeon stole my heart and I love him.

Taekwoon heaves a small sigh before standing up and wandering towards the window. These rainy, dreary nights were starting to take their toll on him, and he needs for winter to pass quickly so he can get outside and enjoy the sun again. He pulls open the curtain, staring out into the chilly night when a movement caught his attention. He froze, staring down at the small kitten staring up at him through big blinking eyes. They stare at one another for a long moment before Taekwoon gives himself a quick shake and unlocks the door so he can slide it open a few inches.

“Do—do you want to come in?” he asks quietly. He isn’t expecting a reply, not a real one anyway, so when a tint voice responded, his jaw fell open.

“Yes,” The kitten replies, then scurries inside, politely stopping just over the threshold before slinging off the tiny duffel bag he wore and starting to drip quietly on the hardwood.

Taekwoon blinks a few times at the tint creature before running to the bathroom to grab a fluffy hand towel so the kitten could dry off.

“What are—” Taekwoon wants to ask ‘what are you?” but that seems rude so he changes directions, “is I mean. What is your name?” he asks kneeling down and handing him the towel.

“Hakyeon,” the kitten replies, voice muffled from being under the terrycloth. “Thanks for letting me in,” he says when his head emerges once again. He wipes down the wind breaker he is wearing before scrubbing the towel across his head one last time.

The hair fluffing up around Hakyeon’s ears is adorable and Taekwoon has to stop himself before he reaches out to stroke it back into place. A second later his heart melts as a quick little shiver works itself down Hakyeon’s spine, starting with a little twitch of his ears and ending with the twitch of his tail. “You’re welcome to stay until it clears off out there,” Taekwoon says. “I can make us some hot chocolate?”

Hakyeon’s eyes widen and he nods furiously, tail twitching once again at Taekwoon’s words.

Taekwoon reaches down, offers Hakyeon his palm, and his happy when the kitten climbs onto it. Taekwoon’s grip tightens loosely around Hakyeon’s middle and he pulls the kitten up, settling him into the crook of his elbow before bringing them both to the kitchen. He sets Hakyeon down on the counter and watches in amusement as the kitten proceeds to roll up his sleeves. He puts his tiny fists on his tiny hips and smiles up at Taekwoon. 

“How can I help?”

“Hmm,” Taekwoon says, reaching up into the cabinet to retrieve the tin of instant cocoa he keeps in there. “Think you can measure out two tablespoons of the powder for me?” he asks, setting the tin on the counter next to Hakyeon and digging in a drawer for his measuring spoons.

The measuring spoon is half the length of Taekwoon, but the kitten is determined to complete the task set him. Taekwoon goes to the refrigerator and grabs the half gallon of milk and returns to where Hakyeon is leaning against the tin, eyes watching Taekwoon closely as he finds a mug and then a small cup. He pours a generous amount of milk into the mug, then splashes a bit into the smaller cup before putting the smaller into the microwave and zapping it for thirty seconds.

After he sets it on the counter, he sets the mug in presses start before turning back to Hakyeon who is precariously balancing a a fourth of a spoonful of powder, attempting to drop it into the small cup.

“Can I help?” Taekwoon asks, hand hovering centimeters above Hakyeon’s.

With an annoyed huff, Hakyeon nods and lets Taekwoon take over the task. 

Once the small cup is mixed and slid in front of Hakyeon, the kitten pulls a face and looks up at Taekwoon, “I could have done it myself,” he says.

“You could,” Taekwoon agrees, stirring hot chocolate mix into his own mug, “But you’re also the guest so I should take care of you.”

Hakyeon’s face heats up a bit, and he leans forward, hiding his face in the cup as he takes a small sip.

Taekwoon smiles at him over the rim of his own mug, enjoying the company this little kitten is bringing.

Hakyeon is nearly curling himself around the cup, a light purr echoing off the stoneware as he soaks in the warmth.

“Want to go in the living room and watch a movie?” Taekwoon asks.

At Hakyeon’s nod, he looks at the cups, then at Hakyeon, contemplating the best way to get everything there in one trip. Hakyeon solves the dilemma, tugging on Taekwoon’s sleeve before scaling his arm and perching himself on Taekwoon’s shoulder, like a furry parrot, right next to Taekwoon’s ear.

Taekwoon let’s out a startled laugh, grabs the drinks, and ferries Hakyeon into the next room. Once they’re settled on the couch, instead of hopping down as Taekwoon expects, Hakyeon sits down, then practically burrows himself into the juncture of Taekwoon’s shoulder, his tiny ears brushing against Taekwoon’s cheek. He’s too afraid of disturbing him to make sure, but he thinks Hakyeon is asleep before he can even touch the remote.

Taekwoon takes timid sips of his cocoa, keeps the volume low on the television, and lets Hakyeon snooze, the soft sound of his purring lulls Taekwoon into his own sort of doze.

He wakes the next morning, neck stiff and Hakyeon nowhere to be found. Taekwoon stumbles to the kitchen, putting on a pot of coffee, before heading to the bathroom to relieve himself and wash up. He remembers the feel of Hakyeon’s soft fur against his cheek and the look of determination on his tiny face as he tried to spoon cocoa into the mugs as he washes his hands. He refuses to think it was all just a strange dream. The smell of coffee is giving him life as he follows it into the kitchen to pour himself a cup. He’s inhaling deeply into his mug, taking small sips to get the gears in his brain unstuck when he notices something strange on the counter. He shuffles over, staring at the neatly folded square of terrycloth, the towel Hakyeon had used the previous night, serving as a pillow for a perfect four leaf clover. Gently, he reaches out and takes the clover between his fingers, smiling softly as he twirls it between his digits. 

Returning to the living room, Taekwoon gently sets the clover on the arm of the couch next to him before grabbing his phone and searching up “how to preserve flowers” followed by “kitten care.”

The next time Hakyeon returns he will be prepared.


End file.
